SLCH Strength, Love, Courage, Hope
by sagest
Summary: Kagome starts to have some pretty weird dreams. Inuyasaha is being a jerk as usual, and Koga is nuzzelin' up to her. Will some one confess their love? Read! And I do not own any Inuyasha characters.
1. Chapter 1

**SLCH - **_**Strength, Love, Courage and Hope**_

**Characters:**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Naraku**

**Yoko - spirit demon, spirit that serves to kill the women that betrayed her.**

**Kiki - 6 year old little girl from village, kagome's friend. Medium color and length hair, young face.**

**Sage - 13 year old, cousin of Anna's. Dark hair, pretty face.**

**Anna - mellow young girl, short tempered. Medium hair (length and color), nice face.**

**Clothes:**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Naraku same as in show.**

**Yoko - spirit, no clothes**

**Kiki - red-brown kimono, yellow sash.**

**Sage - dark clothes**

**Anna - either school clothes, or blue jeans (flared),a belly top, and bandana.**

_**SLCH**_

"La di di da dum..." hummed Shippo, who was happily skipping along the woods.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were out in the forest, heading back to where Sango and Miroku were. Shippo and Kagome had gone out to collect herbs and berries, to be used for medicines and food. Inuyasha had come along to make sure they didn't get themselves into trouble.

As they walked out of the forest, they ran into Kagome's friend, Kiki from the village. "Kagome!" called six-year-old Kiki. "Come quick! It's one of the men! He's gone mad!"

"Let's go," said Inuyasha sternly.

Kagome told Kiki, "Go and fetch Miroku and Sango. Tell them where we are." She turned to Shippo, "Go with Kiki." Shippo nodded gladly.

As Inuyasha leaped the rest of the way to the village, with Kagome on his back, she exclaimed, "I sense a jewel shard!"

Inuyasha made a slight noise in response to Kagome. "Inuyasha can you smell and demons?" she asked.

"No, but I bet some human got hold of one of the shards of the shikon jewel," he growled.

As they neared the village, they could hear screams! Kagome gasped, "Hurry Inuyasha!"

"Hey! You try hurrying with someone on your back!" He made one last leap and they landed right where the screams were coming from. Inuyasha thrust the door open to the hut. What they saw was unnerving. One of the men from the village had a young woman backed into a corner, with a knife to her neck!

In response to the door, the man slowly turned his head. All the way round.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"Stay back," he replied.

"So you've come to watch me murder this worthless human, hmmm…?" said the man in a low wicked voice.

"Oh spare me please! I don't need that shit! We've come here to stop you," stated Inuyasha.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" snorted the man.

"Inuyasha! I'm sensing the jewel fragment!" said Kagome.

"Where is it?" he answered.

"It's…it's…I don't know! It's in the man's body, but I can't sense where!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like it's floating around inside, but not actually part of the body."

"That's right!" snarled the man. "It's because-"and with that a phantom rose from the body. "Because I am Yoko. I serve to control a man's body, to kill all the women who betrayed me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared. Dumbfounded. After a moment, Inuyasha growled. "So that's why I couldn't smell the demon. She's a spirit."

"Yes, you're friend Naraku has kindly given me a shard of the shikon jewel to do as I please. And I think your little girlfriend is safe with me, or rather safe as a spirit…" An evil grin spread across her face,

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked, "Who is this ghost?"

"I am a spirit, not a ghost!" Yoko corrected sharply.

"Feh…" Inuyasha answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miroku! Sango!" called Kiki.

Sango poked her out the door. "Kiki! What is the matter?"

"It's Kagome and Inuyasha! They need your help!"

"Where are they?" questioned Miroku, poking his out too.

"Down at the village," came the reply. "Quickly!"

"Let's go."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were still arguing with Yoko.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think! I will not be stopped!" Yoko stated crossly.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, raising his hand to pat his mouth while yawning.

Just then, Miroku and Sango rushed in. Yoko looked up. "So you've brought more women for me to destroy?"

"You will not harm Sango!" stated Miroku. Sango blushed a little.

"Ha! You think you're going to save her monk?" mocked Yoko. "No woman is safe when I'm around." At this threat, Miroku and Inuyasha stepped in front of Sango and Kagome.

Yoko started forward, but something caught her eye. Kikyo-was standing in the doorway.

"No!" thought Kagome. "Not now!"

"Leave these people alone Yoko." Kikyo said firmly.

"Ki…Kikyo?" Inuyasha murmured softly with a look of affection.

Everyone's eyes now fixed on Kikyo. A few flicked back to Inuyasha.

Mockingly, "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo…Are you enjoying being dead? It's wonderful isn't it? No silly worries about having to eat or wash…" Yoko said this as if they were sat down for a cup of tea.

Yoko! Back off!" Inuyasha yelled.

With a growing smirk, she turned to him, "I'm just catching up with an old friend!" Yoko stated surprised, but she was obviously being sarcastic.

"The hell you are…" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha! Stay out of it!" Kikyo said with a firm look on her face.

"The hell I won't!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

But all Kagome could hear was 'beep…beep…beep' "Oh stupid alarm!" groaned the 15-year old Kagome. She had been woken out of her slumber, to hear her alarm telling her she was late for school.

Kagome Higurashi, was supposedly an average 15-year old teenager. Black silky hair, soft brown eyes and a fair complexion. But what not many people were aware of was that this girl was defying the laws of nature, traveling through time! Five hundred years from the past to the present, able to accomplish this in mere seconds, through the well on the shrine that she lived.

Five hundred years to the past, the old, futile Tokyo, Japan was very different. Many demons lived about that land, not all pleasant. One in particular, Inuyasha, was Kagome's interest. Their group includes Sango, a female demon slayer and her cat demon Kirara; Miroku, a very perverted monk; Shippo a cute for demon, very young; Kagome, and of course Inuyasha; a half demon. He was sealed to a tree for 50 years by a priestess name Kikyo, who he was in love with, but an evil demon, Naraku pulled them apart.

Not too long ago, a caterpillar demon went through the well and grabbed Kagome. Though she didn't know it, the shikon no tama was inside her. Oh, by the way, Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo; this caused the sealed half-demon to wake. The scent was strong, and the young hanyou became aware of his surroundings. Anywho, events passed, and the jewel was shattered. Now Kagome passes through the well to help collect the shards; she can sense their presence.

"Here Kagome. I packed your lunch," said Kagome's mother.

"Oh, thanks mom!" she replied, lightly giving her mother a kiss goodbye. She ran out the door, and raced for school. 'It's bad enough that I'm out all the time, but on the day I decide to come I'm late!' thought the hurried Kagome.

"Ow! Oh sorry Hojo..." she mumbled "Hojo!"

"Hey Kagome! It's nice to see you," replied Hojo helping her pick up her books. "So, why are you late?"

"Oh, I slept in. I had this really dream about in…" she trailed off.

"What? About in the…"

"Oh, never mind," she said shaking her head.

"Ok. Well we'd better get to school. We're already tons late. I couldn't find my books this morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ugh, what a hard," Kagome said as she plopped down on her bad. "I could barely pay attention, let alone comprehend anything."

After a hard day of school, Kagome was ready to just rest. "Ugh…" she sighed. She began to think of Inuyasha and the other as she drifted off to sleep.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. Kagome was sat straight up drenched in sweat. She looked at her clock. "8:00! I told them I'd be back after school! Oh, Inuyasha will be so mad!" she stopped, remembering her dream…

She got up gathered a few things and ran downstairs to tell her mother she was going back to the futile era. "Here Kagome take this," said her mother as she handed her a basket with food and treats.

"Oh, thanks mom!" Kagome said. Inuyasha wouldn't be quite as mad if he had his ramen! She stopped again. 'What's wrong with me today?' she thought as she shook her head.

"Bye mom!" she called as she ran out the door. She raced to the well and jumped in, traveling 500 years to the past.

The moon was bright as she climbed out of the well. Once she was out, she dusted herself off. As she began to turn, she screamed a blood curdling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's just me stupid! You don't have to be so noisy!" the half-demon said.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome, "You scared me! Why did you sneak up behind me?"

"I wanted to give you a fright since you took so long!"

"Well excuse me for having a day off!" and with that she stalked off to find the others.

"Ugh! He's such a jerk, and so impatient!" she mumbled to herself.

She was walking only a few minutes when she bumped into something, "Ow!" she exclaimed and she looked up, "Who…?" she asked, but she was cut off by a finger to her lips.

"Shh…" said the voice. He moved into the moonlight.

"Koga!" she exclaimed. 'What is he doing here?' she thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome," he said with a smirk.

"Hi…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," he teased.

"Um…thank-you?"

"Come with me, I have something to show you."

"Um…" she was uneasy about going, but why not? "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"That Kagome is so ignorant!" grumbled Inuyasha. As he got to Kaede's hut, he pulled open the door.

"Hey Kago…Inuyasha?" asked the puzzled kitsune.

"What?" the half-demon answered, "Where's Kagome?"

"That's what we were going to ask you," Sango responded.

"You mean she's not here? Dammit!" cursed the hanyou, and he rushed out to find Kagome.

"Wow Kagome how did you find this place!" Kagome questioned the wolf demon.

"Oh…Just around…" he replied with a grin.

It was a beautiful place. The waterfall rushed over the edge of the cliff, and fell into the stream below. The colored fishes swam by, with the grace of a flock of doves. The birds in the sakura trees chirped their trilling songs, and the sweet smelling fruit sparkled with the night's dew. It was…heaven.

"Oh…" she whispered, "It's so calm and quiet…"

Koga responded right away, "Especially since that mutt-face isn't here."

She ignored the remark, "Thank-you for showing me this Koga, but I must get back to the others. They'll be worried."

"Why are you so eager to get back to that mutt?" he threw at her.

"Inuyasha? I'm really worried about Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo!"

As she started to turn, Koga grabbed her arm and said, "Wait. I have something for you," and with that, he pulled out a necklace of glistening stones, "Here. This was my mother's most favored possession. I want you to have it.

"Oh-I…" she was stunned. The piece of jewelry was so beautiful! And he was giving it to her! She took it into her hands and stared at the beauty of it, "I…thank-you!" was all she could manage.

"Here. Let me take you back," he offered. All she could do was nod.

Shortly after Kagome and Koga left, inuyasha arrived. He had followed the scent up to the waterfall. 'Damn! I missed them again!' he angrily thought. 'He better have not harmed her!'

Kagome got off Koga's back when they reached the hut, and she thanked him with a peck on the cheek, "You had better go before Inuyasha gets back," she warned him. He nodded and ran off.

After she couldn't see him anymore in the distance, she turned around. But instead of heading for the hut, she turned left and followed a path. It led her to edge of a cliff. She sat down by a tree and looked at the stars while slowly drifting off.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Inuyasha reached the hut. But he realized that Koga had left. His scent went one way, while Kagome's went another. But her scent wasn't towards the hut, it was to the left.

He followed the path as quickly as his legs would take him. The only thing going through his mind was that Kagome had better be ok.

He reached the edge of the cliff and frantically looked around. He spotted Kagome quickly. He rushed over and made sure she was breathing and ok.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured. She had awoken to see Inuyasha next to her. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled again, and she snuggled into Inuyasha's haroi.

"Ka…Kagome!" but then he realized she was still half asleep. So he found a comfortable position and put his arms around her and the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Kagome had awakened to the chirping of the birds in the trees above. She went to get up, but someone had their arms around her. She looked next to her, and to her surprise, Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping beside her. She blushed three shades of red, and tried again to get up, but the hanyou gave a small growl, almost a purr, and his grip tightened. She realized there was no way out, so she once again snuggled into his haroi and drifted off.

"Kagome…Kagome!" the half-demon softly said into the girl's ear.

"Huh?" Kagome's eye fluttered open. She looked around and realized she wasn't on the ground. She was being held bridal style by someone. She turned towards Inuyasha and blushed.

"Hey," he said quietly, while a grin was growing. This made her blush even more. "Come on, we should get back." And with that he pushed off the ground with Kagome in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

They reached the hut in no time, and Inuyasha put Kagome down. For a few awkward moments they stood in silence, but were interrupted by the sliding door of the hut.

"Oh Kagome!" the demon-slayer, Sango exclaimed. Kagome ran up and the two friends hugged. "I was starting to get worried!"

By the time Kagome had let go, she was tackled by the young kitsune, Shippo, "Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too Shippo!" she responded, getting up off the ground and brushing herself off.

They all headed towards the hut for food. (Kagome had left her thing at the well and Inuyasha had brought them earlier.)

After a delicious meal, everyone was very lazy, so it was decided they would go for a swim.

At the swimming hole (a large spring) they were all having fun splashing each other, while Inuyasha watched. He wasn't getting in.

"Whew! That was fun!" said an exhausted kitsune. And he swam to edge to take a break.

"Hey. I want to relax. Maybe a nice hot spring… Inuyasha would you take me there?" questioned Kagome.

This took him off guard, "Uh…sure Kagome…"

"Great! Let's go!"

As they reached the spring, Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. But she had another idea, "Inuyasha let's not get in yet. Ok?"

"Ok…" the hanyou responded, while watching her find a place to sit.

She chose a tree to lean against and settled down. She patted the ground next to her, indicating for Inuyasha to sit. He walked over and sat.

They sat for a while, Kagome staring off into the distance, and inuyasha slightly tense. He didn't know why he was acting like he was, but he knew she was the source of his tenseness. But this silence he was benefiting from. It gave him time to think. Think about…things.

Kagome was doing some thinking also. She was thinking about Inuyasha…and her. If…they were to be together… Would he accept her? Does he even feel the same way? She could feel his tenseness as these thoughts filled her mind.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Hmm…?"

"Do?...I?...You…?"

She turned and looked him straight in the eye. It sent shivers down her spine. Not that she was scary. It was just…that she…

After several very, very long moments, she answered, "Yes…"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Never mind…" and he turned away from her.

She just sat in silence. Next to the man…she loved?

"Inu…yasha?" she whispered.

He very slowly turned towards her, "Kagome…" he softly answered.

She blushed, and closed her eyes. She tried to turn away but just couldn't.

In the silence he just stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her skin…hair…eyes…Her delicate frame was next to him. With _him_. This divine, elegant creature was with him! His demon instinct was taking over. He was leaning towards her, and he was unable to stop himself.

Her eyes fluttered open just as his lips reached hers. She pulled back in surprise but he had his arms around her. She felt his touch and loved every bit of it. It didn't take her long to let her eyelids close, as she fell into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and they passionately kissed.

As they finally pulled away, they embraced and Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "I love you."

But her reaction he did not expect. She mumbled, "I…I-" and as fast as she could, she slipped out of his grasp and ran, tears streaming down her face.

He sat there stunned, and watched her run into the forest. "What the…" he ran after her, how could he be so stupid? It didn't take long to find her.

She had run only so far. She plopped down against a tree and cried. She didn't know why these tears, or why she had ran away. Her tears soon came to a stop, and she sat in silence.

"Dammit! Where is she?" cursed the hanyou. He just had to find her. Protect her. Make sure she was ok. Thankfully, he quickly found her. Sitting against a tree, but not crying. 'Good. She's ok,' he thought. And with that, he slowly approached her, as to frighten her and make her run off again.

Kagome had her face buried in her arms. She just wanted to be left alone. But yet she wanted comfort. Someone… she imagined Inuyasha's warmth. His arms around her. His touch. She loved it. She felt it. 'What?' she opened her eyes and looked to her side, "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

With the softest tone he could manage, "Kagome…are…are you ok?"

"Y-yes…" she stuttered.

He gave in. he hugged her, and he never wanted to let go. This was the woman for him. And she loved him dearly. He brightened her heart. This hug was full of concern and she felt safe. So she snuggled into his coat, and once again, the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Note to readers

Hello to the few fans of this story.

I'm sorry to say that I haven't been on FanFiction much in a loooong time. Much too long. And I'm also sorry to say that I probably won't be finishing this story...Not anytime soon at least...But here's the good news: If there are any of you who would like to finish the story yourselves, please, send them to me!! I will gladly put them up and give you credit!!

Thanks for reading,

Sagest.


End file.
